


You can be my Fiona, I'll be your Shrek

by Felix_Eternal_Sunshine



Category: Shrek (Movies), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: But a well written one, Fantasy, Gen, Jeonghan is making a cameo, lol, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felix_Eternal_Sunshine/pseuds/Felix_Eternal_Sunshine
Summary: Changbin ends up in the world of Shrek. Fortunately, he learns a way to communicate with Felix. Felix now tries to help Changbin get out of there, and Changbin tries to get out of Shrek's world too.(That's basically it)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

# You can be my Fiona, I'll be your Shrek.

## Chapter One

* * *

It’s the year 2022. ‘Wow’ by 3Racha has become one of the most popular songs in the Stray Kids fandom. 

_‘We’re gonna have a concert soon. Better practice a few lines. I really can’t believe I’ll have to perform Wow. Wow out of all song…’,_ Changbin thought. He was hanging out in the studio, no one else was there. He started rehearsing his part in Wow. ‘Neon oneul pionahae naneun syurek miuna gouna yuchihan swag’₁, he rapps. Suddenly he felt something. Something strange was happening to him. His body started to feel light. It was like he was starting to float. He looked to the floor, but his feet still stood on it. Then, he was beginning to lose his consciousness. He fought against it. _‘No! This can’t be happening!’_ He fell to the floor. Chan, who was walking in the hallway, since he couldn’t find the toilet, heard the noise. He went to the studio and opened the door. ‘Everything alright in there?’ he asked. But no one responded. Changbin wasn’t there anymore.

 _‘Where am I?’_ Changbins head hurt. ₂ He looked around, but his vision was blurry. He smelled it before he could see it. The smell was horrible. _‘Where the hell am I? What’s this smell?’_ He looked around again and realised, _‘A swamp. And it looks oddly familiar…’_ There in front of him was a strange looking hut. His mind was clearing up, _‘Oh my god… It can’t be.’_ Before he could form another thought, something stepped out of the hut’s door. Something big and green. Changbins eyes widened. ‘It’s Shrek’, he accidently said out loud. ‘Yeah, and who are you?’ Shrek asked. ‘Ah, n-no o-o-one in pa-particular’, Changbin stuttered. He was scared for his life. _‘How could this have happened?’_ He just couldn’t believe it. The last thing he remembered was him being in the studio and passing out. ‘No one in particular? That’s strange. You definitely don’t look familiar. What are you supposed to be anyway?’ Changbin’s thought process was interrupted. ‘Wha-What? I am a human of course.’ ‘A human? You don’t look like it. You’re a little… pink…’ ‘Pink?! What do you mean pink?’ Changbin felt insulted for some reason. Then he decided to look down, ‘What the hell?! What am I?’ ‘You look shocked, have you never seen yourself in a mirror or something? You know, we have one in our house. Fiona and the children are currently away. So, I’ll invite you in.’ ‘Th-thanks, I guess.’ Changbin had a thought in the back of his head, but he wasn’t sure about it. He followed Shrek inside the hut. ‘So… uh, “no one in particular”, the mirror’s right there’, Shrek pointed to a corner. Changbin was a little afraid of actually looking in the mirror, but he decided that it couldn’t be helped anyways. There he stood, in front of the mirror. He felt himself shaking. _‘No No No! That can’t be happening!’_ His cute round eyes were staring at his pink-ish reflection. He wasn’t looking at the usual, very handsome _(Changbins own reception)_ face. He had turned into his cute, pink, bunny-pig-hybrid, Skzoo-self, Dwaekki.

_₁_ _Authors note: We all know this line, don’t we ;)?_

_₂_ _Authors note(2): Muhri appeun da, or something lol_

**Meanwhile, in the real world:**

Bang Chan couldn’t believe his eyes. _‘Did I drink too much coffee?’_ he thought. ‘Changbin?’ he asked into the empty studio. ‘Are you here? I heard a noise, that’s why I came…’ No one answered. Chan looked around. Everything was how Changbin left it; even the track was still running. _‘That’s strange’,_ Chan turned the song off, the last thing he needs now is ‘Wow’ playing on loop. He went out into the hallway. ‘Changbin? What’s going on?’ Again, no one answered. _‘Maybe he went to the toilet’,_ Chan tried to convince himself that nothing happened. Chan then remembered that he doesn’t even know where the toilet is… _‘Uh, is there anyone around here that I could ask? Only Changbin, Han and I left the dorm… Han! Where’s he?’_ He walked around a bit and looked into a few rooms. Finally, he found Han lounging out in one of the rooms. He was lying on the couch and playing something on his phone. ‘There you are!’ ‘Were you looking for me? Why?’ Han was confused. ‘Do you know where Changbin is?’ ‘Isn’t he in the studio?’ ‘No, that’s the thing… I heard a noise coming from the studio and when I went to check on him, he wasn’t there!’ ‘Huh… that’s strange. Maybe he has gone to take a shit?’ ‘Language! And I don’t know where the toilet is, that’s the problem.’ ‘Alright I’ll guide you.’ Han got up from the couch. The toilet was right around the corner, but Han decided to take a unbelievable detour by going downstairs first, walking along the hallway and taking the stairs up again. ‘Here we are.’ ‘Couldn’t we just have went around the corner?’ ‘Shh…’ Han placed his finger on Bang Chan’s mouth. ‘Have you washed your hands?’ ‘No.’

They went into the bathroom. ‘Changbin? Do you have constipation or something? What’s taking you so long?’ Han asked. Once again, no one answered. The only noise you could hear was someone in a stall that had stopped peeing after Han yelled, ‘Do you have constipation or something?’. ‘Nah, I don’t think he’s here’, Chan said. ‘What do we do know? Like, do we need to file a missing person report? Or more like a missing pet report?’ Han joked. ‘This is no time for joking. My chil- ah my friend and bro just went missing’, Chan was worried. ‘Did you just call Changbin your chi-‘ Han was interrupted by Chan who said, ‘We need to find out where he went! We’ll start by searching in this building. You’ll take the first two floors. I’ll search on the 3rd and 4th floor.’

**Back in the swamp:**

‘You look shocked man’, Shrek said. ‘I- what is happening?’ Changbin was about to lose his mind. ‘You look like you’re about to lose your mind.’ _‘Breath in, Breath out, Breath in… I need to calm down and think clearly’,_ Changbin let out a scream, _‘Much better.’_ ‘Are you okay?’ Shrek was visibly concerned, ‘What’s your name?’ _‘Should I introduce myself as Dwaekki or as Changbin?’_ ‘I am… Dwaekki.’ ‘Dwaekki? That’s a name I’ve never heard before. You generally don’t look like you’re from around here.’ ‘Yeah, I am not from here.’ _*Knock Knock Knock*_ _₃_ ‘That must be Fiona and the children. Have they forgotten their keys?’ _‘What now? What do I do now’,_ Changbin was worried. ‘I’m gonna hide’, He whispered to Shrek. ‘You see this chest over there? You should be small enough to fit in there’, Shrek whispered back. ‘Shrek? It’s me, Fiona’, Fiona was getting a little bit impatient. ‘Right here, dear!’ Shrek went to open the door. Changbin ran towards the chest and slipped inside. _‘I’m pissed that he called me small, but I guess he’s kind of right...’_ Changbin was hidden inside the chest, completely, except for… his ears. A bit of the pink and fluffy bunny ears peaked out of the chest. Fiona and the children entered the hut. Shrek saw the pink bunny ears and moved to stand in front of the chest, so that Fiona wouldn’t see Dwaekki. _‘I feel horrible, this pink fur is so warm, and I might have claustrophobia. I hate this. How did this happen? I remember being in the studio, practicing for the concert… Oh no! The concert! Won’t I miss it if I don’t find a way back to my world? And why did I turn into Dwaekki?’_ ‘Are you hiding something from me, dear?’ Fiona asked. She was suspicious of Shrek. ‘Huh? No, not at all dear.’ It was a pretty obvious lie. ‘Don’t you trust me? Is there something behind you or what are you hiding?’ Fiona was interested and stayed calm. ‘N-nothing.’ ‘Whatever it is, I want to know about it.’ Fiona walked towards Shrek. She shoved him aside lightly. ‘Are those bunny ears? Are you hiding a pink bunny in this chest?’ Fiona opened the chest before Shrek could even answer. Changbin had crouched down in the chest. ‘Ah... and who are you?’ ‘They appeared in front of our hut suddenly. You won’t believe how shocked they looked when they saw themselves in the mirror! They introduced themselves as Dwaekki’, Shrek answered for Changbin. ‘Ah… “he/him” is fine by the way’, Changbin decided to clarify. ‘Alright.’ ‘Well what do we do with him now?’ Fiona asked. ‘I don’t know. Why were you in our swamp anyway?’ 

_₃Authors note: Hey! You wanna come in?_

_‘What do I answer to this? I don’t even really know the answer myself.’_ Changbin decided to lie, ‘I was just wandering around a bit. I got lost on my way home…’ ‘Lost? Well maybe we can help you. Where do you live?’ _‘I did not think this through. I’ve watched Shrek a couple times though, so I just have to pick a place from where I’ll continue from.’_ ‘Ah, just get me to Burger Prince. I’ll know my way home from there.’ ‘Ok. Burger Prince it is.’ ‘Fiona, I’ll get our visitor Dwaekki to Burger Prince. Can you stay here with the kids?’ ‘Sure.’

**In the real world**

‘Have you found anything?’ Chan asked Han. ‘No, nothing. No one’s here. Maybe he has gone home.’ ‘But wouldn’t I have noticed that?’ ‘Maybe, but maybe not. I’ll definitely suggest that we go home now. I’m tired and I’m sure Changbin’s waiting for us at the dorm. He can’t have disappeared in thin air or something.’ ‘Yeah, I hope your right. But you know that Changbin would never wait for us, especially not with food.’

Han and Chan arrived at the dorm. They took of their shoes and Han said, ‘Hello? Anyone awake?’ The kitchen was empty. ‘Han don’t be so noisy, they’re probably sleeping. At least I hope they are’, Chan whispered to Han. They walked to the rooms. Chan stopped before his, Changbin’s and Felix’s room. He carefully opened the door and looked around. Felix was sitting on his bed and played something on his phone. Changbin wasn’t anywhere. ‘Do you know where Changbin is, Felix?’ ‘No, I thought he was in the studio with you?’ ‘He was but he wasn’t there anymore, so we thought he might have gone home.’ ‘I really haven’t seen him, but I’ve been playing games on my phone for the past one and a half hours, so I haven’t seen anyone in general.’ ‘You should really go to bed.’ ‘It’s ironic that you’re telling me to go to bed, Chan’, Felix reminded him of his own habits. ‘Ah, I know. Still, it’s not good for your health.’ Chan left the room. ‘I looked around in the other rooms and asked the members that are still awake, no one has seen Changbin.’ ‘But where else should he be?’ ‘Maybe he went to a restaurant and fell asleep there. Or maybe he just went out to have a god time. He’s an adult after all.’ Han’s suggestions didn’t convince Chan, ‘” He just went out to have a good time”? I don’t want to think about your implications right now.’ ‘What? Me? Implying something? I’d never do that.’ ‘Spare me your jokes. I really need to think now. Where could he have gone?’ Chan thought as hard as he possibly could. ‘Stressing over that won’t get us anywhere now. Let’s just go to bed.’ Han went off to his room. _‘I guess he’s right, but I’m worried regardless’,_ Chan’s head was heavy. He went to his room. ‘So, Felix…’ he began, before he noticed that Felix had fallen asleep. The game on his phone was still on and he was still wearing his normal clothing. It seemed that he had fallen asleep while playing. He had dropped the phone on his chest. _‘Huh... Should I…tuck him in? Nah… I’m not his mom or something. But he’ll get cold if I don’t’,_ It was decided. Chan gently took Felix’s phone, closed the game and put the phone on the nightstand. _‘I can’t change his clothing. That would be too far, and he’d wake up from it.’_ There was another problem: How should Chan tuck Felix in, if he was lying on top of the blanket? _‘I could just try to lift him gently. It’d be very awkward if he’d wake up from that though… And he might be a little too heavy, since I’d have to lift him and pull out the blanket from under him simultaneously…’_ Chan tried it anyway. He’s a strong boy after all. He placed his arms under Felix’s back4 and lifted him a bit. He removed one arm and grabbed the blanket. The blanket was removed, and Felix was placed on his bed again. ‘What…’ At first Chan was scared that he had woken Felix up, but he realised that Felix was still sleeping tight and was just talking in his sleep. He finally placed the blanket on Felix and tucked him in neatly.5

4 _This is starting to feel more and more like I’m writing a Chanlix fanfiction. That was not my original intend. I just had this idea and thought it was really cute_

_ 5 _ _No Felix’s were harmed in the making of this little fan service section I guess_

**In Shrek’s world:**

‘Here we are. Burger Prince is just across the street’, Shrek had guided Changbin. ‘Thank you, Shrek. Maybe we’ll see each other again, but I’ll go now. Goodbye!’ Changbin crossed the street and Shrek went back to his swamp. _‘Burger Prince… I’m kinda hungry, but do I even have money on me?’_ He searched around in his pockets, _‘Huh… I only noticed now that I’m wearing the God’s Menu outfit. Did I turn into the exact character form the Skzoo trailer? Oh well…’_ Changbin found a couple coins in his pocket. He entered the Burger Prince building. It looked very similar to a Burger King, but that’s not really a surprise. He stood around and just stared at the menu sign for a while. ‘Excuse me uh… sir? Do you work here?’ A little child approached him and just stared after asking that. ‘Uh... no. Why’d you think that?’ Changbin was confused. ‘Well, first of all, you’re dressed like a waiter. Maybe a little too fancy for this place here… And secondly, my mom told me that a lot of fairy tale creatures that lost their job work here now.’ ‘I’m not a fairy tale creature.’ ‘Well, what are you supposed to be? Because you don’t look human.’ Luckily the child’s mom stepped in before Changbin could insult the kid.₆ _‘I will not get used to people asking what I’m supposed to be…’_ Changbin went to the counter and ordered, ‘One Shwopper and medium chips please.’₇ ‘That’ll be 70 shillings₈’, The cashier was annoyed. _‘Shilling? I only have Won…’_ ‘Excuse me, but do you accept other currencies?’ ‘Ugh… depends, I guess?’ ‘I have Won’, Said Changbin and showed her some silver and some gold coins. ‘I’ve never seen these before, so I don’t think we accept them.’ ‘That’s all I have…’ ‘Seriously? You’re starting to really piss me off’, The cashier looked like she was about to snap. Someone stopped her luckily, ‘Ah… this really shouldn’t be necessary. I’ll just pay for his meal.’ The Grandma, who was standing behind Changbin, took out her purse, ‘70 shillings are not that big of a deal. You need to eat boy or you’re gonna starve!’ _‘I’m thankful, but do I look like I am about to starve?’_ Changbin, well Dwaekki to be exact, wasn’t thin. Don’t get me wrong, he wasn’t overweight or something, just muscular. He could look surprisingly intimidating (well his eyes were a problem…). Changbin was still as short as ever, but the long ears made him seem a lot taller. _‘I am definitely thankful.’_ The grandma had paid for him. He took his meal, but before he could walk off the grandma said, ‘My dear, would you mind waiting a moment so we can eat together? I am all on my own today since my grandchildren didn’t come. My table is over there.’ She pointed to a table across the room. ‘Alright.’ _‘I feel like I owe her this, she saved me, after all.’_ Changbin went to the table and sat down. He didn’t need to wait long. The grandma sat down next to him. ‘I hope I didn’t embarrass you’, She was worried. ‘Oh, don’t worry about that. You saved me!’ ‘Ah, I’m glad that you’re not embarrassed. But how come you have such strange, unknown coins? You know my grandson is really interested in coins.’ ‘Well… I’m not from around here. You mentioned your grandchildren before. Why didn’t they come?’ ‘They haven’t contacted me in a while now. They’d often get embarrassed when they hung out with me, so I guess they decided to just not come anymore…’ ‘That’s sad! Why would they do that? You’re so nice!’ Changbin got upset at the grandchildren. _‘How could they be so rude?’ He thought._ ‘Please don’t get upset at them. Enough talking about me for now, you’re way more interesting.’ _‘Oh no. This isn’t going to go well. I need some good lies.’_ ‘Where are you from where they use these nice coins?’ _‘She might know a lot about geography. I don’t know what to say...’_ Changbin was at a loss. ‘Well, I don’t think you’ll know this country, I’m from South Korea’, He just couldn’t lie. ‘South Korea? I really never heard of it. Can you describe where it is?’ ‘On the other side…’ _‘I’m saying too much. She’ll think I’m crazy.’_ ‘Of the globe?’ Changbin just nodded. ‘Fascinating. That would explain your appearance since I really never saw anyone like you around here.’ Changbin felt like he had said enough, so he finished his chips and excused himself. He went to the bathroom. _‘How do I get out of here? I can’t take any more questions.’_ He looked in the mirror and got surprised a little, ‘ _Another thing I would never get used to.’_ He felt heavy hearted just leaving the nice grandma like that, but he thought he had no other choice. He went out through the back door₉. ‘Where do you think you’re going?’ He heard the grandma’s voice. ‘I`m right behind you.’ Changbin turned around and got frightened. The grandma was holding a knife. _‘Am I gonna get murdered by a grandma in an alleyway behind a fast-food restaurant?’_ Changbin’s thoughts were spinning. He walked back wards as much as he could, but he hit a wall. The grandma got closer. She snapped her finger and turned into a younger lady. _‘Maybe 25 years old? She’s pretty…’_ Changbin regretted that last thought as soon as the lady said, ‘Now my pink friend: I want to hear every single detail. Where do you actually come from? How did you get here? What do you want here? Tell me, or you won’t live to see another day.’

₆ _Author’s note_ _:_ _Yes I’m saying that Changbin would insult a little kid and yes I’m convinced that he would in this situation._

_₇Author’s note: Shwopper is supposed to be a reference to whopper, but I’m just really uncreative to come up with anything else. And yes, I just decided that Changbin uses British/Australian English. It’s fries for all you Americans_ _J_

_₈The Shrek Wiki says that medieval currencies are commonly used (For example the shilling). I orientated the prices on the Australian Shilling (used until 1966) and the Australian Hungry Jack’s (Burger King) prices._

_₉Pun 100 % intended_


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin learns a way to communicate with the other side, thanks to his new friend. Felix hears Changbin's call and tries to figure out more.

# Chapter Two

* * *

A rare sight: All of Stray Kids (well, except Changbin of course) were sitting together eating breakfast. It was 12 pm, but according to Chan, that still counts as ‘Brekkie’. Felix had just gotten out of bed and Han looked like he’s going to fall asleep in his cereal bowl. ‘I know all of us are tired right now, but we need to find Changbin. Has anyone seen him?’ Felix opened his mouth like he was about to say something. Hyunjin, who sat in front of him, looked disgusted, ‘Mate, do you like never brush your teeth?’ ‘It’s early in the morning, leave him alone. At least he doesn’t leave his stinky socks everywhere like you do’, ₁₀ Seungmin casually added. ‘That’s not true’, Hyunjin was about to defend himself but Chan had enough, ‘Guys! We need to go to the police and file a missing person report.’ ‘First off, “we” are not going to do that, you are. Secondly, shouldn’t we do that after 24 hours have passed?’ Lee Know didn’t agree with Chans suggestion. No one said anything now, but it was clear that the majority agreed with Lee Know and thought that Chan was overreacting. Something interrupted the awkward silence. Someone was snoring; the sound was interrupted by the sound of bubbles or gargling once in a while. Jeongin, who was sitting next to the culprit, gave him a hard slap on the back. Han Jisung (who else would it be?) awoke in shock. He spilled his cereals and milk all over his lap. ‘Who is gonna clean that up? You’re covered in milk and cereal from head to toe!’ Chan sounded like an angry mom. Hyunjin couldn’t hold back his laughter. Felix, who finally awoke from his trance joined in. ‘You are so fucking dumb. I can’t believe it’, Lee Know said and sighed. He helped Han clean up anyways.

Chan was lying in his bed. He was worried. _‘I took their advice and waited. Almost twenty four hours have passed and Changbin is still not here’,_ Chan didn’t even think of the concert. He was way more worried about Changbin potentially being hurt or worse. _‘What if he was kidnapped? Or mugged?’_ Chan decided to go to the police station. ₁₁ He entered the door and went to the front desk. ‘Excuse me? I would like to file a missing person report.’ ‘Alright’, said the police officer, ‘Then I would like to know the name and age and when the person was last seen.’ ‘Changbin Seo, twenty two years old. I haven’t seen him since yesterday evening, maybe around 10 pm.’ ‘I’m going to assume that you have tried calling him, right?’ ‘Oh… I haven’t actually… Can you give me a second?’ ‘Sure.’ Chan tried calling Changbin. No one answered. ‘He didn’t come home yesterday, which is strange because I was in the studio with him. As soon as I wanted to go home, he wasn’t there anymore.’ ‘Okay. I need his phone number and address. Please give me your number as well, so we can contact you as soon as we found something.’ ‘Yes’, Chan did as the officer said. _‘That was kind of embarrassing. I really should have tried calling him first. He didn’t pick up though…’_ Chan was worried and went home. He was still hoping that Changbin would be there when he arrived. ₁₂

₁₀ _Author’s note: Do I actually think that Hyunjin leaves his stinky socks everywhere? Maybe…_

 _₁₁ I never went to a police station in Seoul to file a missing person report, so the following part might not be accurate or realistic. Additionally, it’s kinda difficult to research something like that lol (and I’m lazy hehe)_ _J_

_₁₂ Realistically, you would probably file a missing person report via a phone call, but I’m sure you can do it at the station directly._

**In Shrek’s World:**

Changbin feared for his life. _‘I’m gonna get fucking stabbed!’_ ‘Haven’t you heard me? Do you wanna die that badly?’ The woman came closer. The long red dress she was wearing flowed elegantly around her legs and her black hair looked like silk. The moment seemed so unreal. ‘Y-You wouldn’t believe me anyway!’ ‘Trust me, if you say nothing or lie, you’ll regret it.’ ‘I-I-I I’m from a different world, like a different dimension…’ ‘Yes? Continue’, the lady pointed the knife at Changbin. ‘Uh… I’m not sure how I got here, and I really don’t want to be here. I mean it really wasn’t my intention to switch dimensions… It was an accident!’ Changbin wasn’t even out of breath after saying that without a pause in between. That’s a good rapper for ya. ‘I can tell that you’re not lying, but we do have more to talk about, so I won’t hurt you. Yet’, the lady dropped the knife and clapped.

Next thing Changbin remembers is being in an abandoned building of some sort. ‘ _What now? Why does this happen to me?’_ He was tied to a chair and the lady sat in front of him, ‘You’re finally awake₁₃. Took you long enough.’ ‘Well you’re the one responsible for me being unconscious in the first place’, Changbin had lost most of his fear. ‘That’s a side effect of fast travel that I can’t avoid’, the woman was slightly annoyed.₁₄ ‘So if I understood you right, you’re trying to get out of here, right?’ the lady asked calmly. ‘Yeah’ ‘Alright. Me too.’ ‘What?’ ‘I’m from the other side too. I’ve been stuck here for three months now. My friends probably think I am dead...’ ‘Friends… No! I don’t want that. I want to return to my friends and my family!’ Changbin felt sad. What if the rest of Stray Kids will think he’s dead, too? ‘Calm down. We still have hope. We need to gather all the information we can get’, the lady unwrapped a long piece of paper and continued, ‘Additionally, there’s something we need to find out about you.’ _‘We need to find something out about me? Why does this scare me a bit… Is she like, gonna try to dissect me?’_ The woman did not take out a knife or threatened him in any way. Instead she explained, ‘As you could probably tell, I have powers. I’ve gained them after entering this world. They’re limited, unfortunately and I haven’t found a way to use them to get out of here. But you must have special powers too. Powers that you’ve gained after entering this world. Have you noticed anything?’ ‘No. I don’t think I have powers like you do.’ ‘We might need to awaken them. Here’s the problem: I’m not sure how’, the lady looked worried. ‘This is so bizarre. Special powers, different dimensions, weird transformations…’ Changbin wanted to just lie on the floor and cry. ‘By the way… Can you like untie me or something?’ ‘Ah yeah, sorry about that’, the lady only looked at the rope and it turned to dust. Changbin got up but fell to the floor immediately.

₁₃ _Author’s note: ‘You were trying to cross the border…’ hehe_

 _₁₄Todays weather forecast: Long dialogue incoming! Like really long. I can’t avoid it in the moment. It’s the easiest way to explain plot, after all **¯\\_(**_ **_ツ_ ** **_)_/¯_ **

‘You alright there?’ The woman approached Changbin, who was now laying on the floor. ‘Hey!’ She checked his pulse. It was normal and he was still breathing. ‘Did you fall asleep?’ Changbin was sleeping peaceful. ‘How did this happen? Hey wake up dude!’ Changbin was still sleeping and didn’t seem to be waking up any time soon. ‘What the heck do I do know?’

**In the real world:**

It was night-time and Felix was sleeping. Chan decided to go to bed as well. He entered the room and looked at Felix. ‘Changbin?’ Chan was surprised and walked to Felix’s bed. _‘He’s asleep. He is just talking in his sleep again. But know I am interested… Is he dreaming about Changbin?’_ ‘Ah… Changbin’ ‘ _This feels kinda wrong though…’_ ‘What is it? Where are you?’ _‘Huh? What is he dreaming about?’_ ‘Different Dimension… need to be saved?’ Felix woke up after he said that. ‘Chan? What are you doing here?’ ‘It’s not what it looks like…’ It looked suspicious. Chan was sitting on the edge of Felix’s bed and was staring at him intensely. ‘D-Did you watch me sleep?’ ‘N-No’ Both of them were embarrassed. ‘You were talking in your sleep and it seemed important’, Chan tried to clear up the misunderstanding. ‘Yeah… I dreamed about Changbin…’ ‘You said his name a lot… Can I ask what you dreamed about? Or was it- ‘Chan was interrupted by Felix, ‘It’s not what you think. He communicated with me. He said he was trapped in another dimension and that he doesn’t know how to get out of there.’ ‘That’s ridiculous.’ ‘I know, but it was so realistic…’ ‘Go back to sleep Felix’, Chan patted Felix’s head and got up.

**Meanwhile in Shrek’s world:**

‘Wake up god damn it!’ The woman sighed. ‘What happened...’ Changbin woke up. He was feeling drowsy. ‘Oh my god. I was actually getting worried’, The woman was upset at him. ‘I know, I know. But the powers you mentioned earlier? I might have a clue now.’ ‘Really?’ ‘Yeah, I think I found a way to communicate with the real world. I’m not sure how reliable or accurate it is though.’ ‘This is great news!’ ‘Who did you communicate with?’ ‘Felix. He’s a friend of mine. I think he was dreaming, so I don’t know if he’ll believe me.’ ‘Communicating via other people’s dreams. That’s an interesting power.’ After a while Changbin said, ‘Sorry to break this thoughtful silence, but I don’t even know your name. How can I trust you? You threatened to kill me at first.’ ‘You’ve got a point. Call me Alice. You don’t have to trust me fully. It’s good to not let your guard down.’ ‘Yeah… I’m Dwaekki by the way, well my real name is Changbin, so I prefer that.’ ‘Seems like we’ve got that sorted out now.’ Alice and Changbin decided to gather all the information they have. Changbin entered the world after he rapped a certain line and Alice has no clear memory of entering this world. They both turned into characters that they’ve created: Changbin became Dwaekki, his Skzoo character and Alice became a character out of a novel she has written. ‘You don’t look like this in the real world?’ Changbin was intrigued. ‘Unfortunately, I do not. I’m a writer and this character is a detective in one of the thrillers I’ve written.’ They continued to think about ways to get out of the different world. ‘Both of us gained powers after entering this world, I don’t know why though.’ ‘Do you think there might be other people who got dragged into this world too?’ ‘Could be, but that’s not important right now.’ ‘Do we know anything else?’ Changbin asked. ‘No, I think that’s it. It’s not enough! How are we supposed to find a way out of here?’ ‘Maybe the other people from the other side can help? It seems like I can communicate with Felix so…’ ‘How is he supposed to help us?’ ‘Hey what is going on in here?’ They heard someone saying from outside with a Spanish accent. _‘It sounds like Puss in Boots, why would he be here?’_ The door opened and it was in fact Puss in boots who entered. ‘I heard reports of sketchy activities going on in here. I wouldn’t care about that so much normally, but it was a beautiful señorita who complained…’ ‘Sketchy activities? No. We’ve just been hanging out here’, Alice explained. ‘Is that so? But why would you hang out in this abandoned building?’ ‘We’re both homeless.’ _‘What is she saying? This isn’t going to work; he won’t leave us alone.’_ ‘Homeless? I heard that a “Help-the-homeless-Centre” opened recently. Why don’t you two go there? Because I must inform you that despite this building looking like it’s abandoned, it’s still owned by someone. That means you two are trespassing.’ ‘Really? We didn’t know that. Well, we’ll just leave now. Adios!’ Alice took Changbin’s hand (?) and dragged him outside. ‘Listen Changbin… You need to communicate with Felix. You need to tell him every single detail about what has happened. I’ll search for a place to stay in the meantime’, Alice seemed stressed. ‘But… I don’t even know how to use my power on purpose, and I can’t just randomly sleep in the middle of a street or something.’ ‘You’re right about that. You see that forest over there? You’ll be safe to sleep there, don’t worry. And about you not knowing how to activate your power… Just slap yourself. It’ll work, trust me on this.’ Alice disappeared. _‘What?! What do I do know? I mean… do I have a choice but to listen to her?’_ Changbin walked into the forest. It didn’t take long until he arrived at a forest clearing. He laid down and tried to fall asleep. It didn’t work. _‘Do I really have to slap myself?’_ He sighed and lifted his arm a bit. He slapped himself in the face as hard as he could. The last thing he noticed was the pain in his cheek. He was asleep now.

**In the real world:**

Felix moaned.

How could Chan ask him to carry the groceries? They were just way to heavy. ₁₅ ‘Why can’t you just carry them yourself?’ Felix was a bit upset at Chan. ‘Sorry, I’m busy at the moment.’ Felix managed to carry the heavy bags into the kitchen. He placed them in front of the three fridges. ‘You’ll be able to put them away by yourself, won’t you, mate?’ ‘Yeah… just leave them there in front of the fridges.’ Felix went to his room. _‘I feel so tired’_ , he thought. His bed was nice and neat. _‘Chan is such a mom. I left the bed in a state of utter chaos today and voila: Chan changed the sheets and made the bed.’_ Felix laid down on his bed. He fell asleep almost immediately.

_Felix’s dream:_

‘Hey. Hey! Can you hear me?’ Felix heard a familiar voice. ‘Changbin? Is that you again?’ ‘I need you to listen to me and I need you to believe me.’ ‘You’ve been away for two days now. Are you alright?’ ‘Here me out: I’ve mentioned before that I am in a different dimension. That is the truth. I don’t know how I got here, but I need to get back home. I just don’t know how. I can communicate with you via your dreams, luckily.’ ‘Why me?’ ‘I don’t know and that’s not important. You need to find clues. You need to find a way to get me out of here!’ ‘But Changbin…’

Felix awoke. _‘How am I supposed to help him out? Clues? My head’s spinning.’_ Han entered the room with his laptop. ‘Oh… I thought you were away or something.’ Felix sat up on bed and asked, ‘Did you want to watch Anime on my bed again?’ ‘Yes.’ ‘I’ll go play League of Legends now anyway, so you can use my bed.’ ‘Thanks man.’ Felix got up and left the room. Han made himself at home on Felix’s bed. But Felix did not actually go and play League of Legends. Instead he looked for Chan. He found him in the kitchen. He was still trying to fit some of the groceries into the fridges. ‘I think I bought too much. It won’t fit in the fridge; can you help me?’ Felix sighed and said, ‘Alright.’ ‘Why did you buy so much ice cream? You know that we don’t have that much room in the freezer.’ ‘I thought you liked ice cream, so I bought it for you.’ ‘I do like ice cream, but how am I supposed to eat four litres of it?’ ‘Uhm… yeah, I might have overdone it a bit.’ They managed to fit the groceries into the fridges. The ice cream was a problem though, only three litres (three one litre packages) fitted into the freezer. ‘Alright, it’s ice cream time’, Felix was happy. ‘I’ll see who’s still awake and who wants ice cream.’ Chan went away. Felix took out some spoons. _‘No one did the dishes... That’s definitely an unwanted side effect of Changbin being away.’_ Felix was forced to wash a few spoons. The rest of the dishes were still dirty and would probably stay that way until Changbin _(aka The Dishwasher™)_ returned. Han, Lee Know and I.N entered the kitchen. ‘Hyunjin was sleeping and Seungmin told me to “piss off” when I wanted to ask him if he wanted ice cream.’ Chan sighed. ‘And Minho, can I ask why there were a bunch of wet tissues next to Hyunjin?’ ‘You know the story, don’t you?’ Felix just wanted ice cream, ‘Guys, let’s eat the ice cream first.’ He gave a spoon to everyone. Chan thought, ‘ _What am I supposed to do with these kids?’_ They ate the ice cream; it was vanilla flavoured. _‘Should I tell them about the thing with Changbin? Would they believe me?’_ Felix didn’t know what to do. He decided against it since he thought that he wouldn’t believe him anyway. _‘Clues. I need to find clues. But where and how?’_ Felix was at a loss. _‘Where would you look for clues for a different dimension?’_ He decided to search the internet first. He really didn’t expect to find anything reliable. A bunch of people discussed otherworldly experiences, but Felix couldn’t find any hints on how to help Changbin. _‘I have another idea, even though I don’t want to do that. I dread it.’_

₁₅ _Author’s note: Did I bamboozle you with the first sentence? Hehehe_

**In Shrek’s world:**

Changbin woke up. _‘I hope he’ll believe me’_ , Changbin was unsure. Alice wasn’t there. _‘Where is she?’_ Changbin was tired. _‘Communicating via dreams while sleeping is way more exhausting than expected.’_ ‘Sorry that it took so long, but I’ve found a place to stay.’ ‘Finally. I talked with Felix, but I’m not sure he’ll actually believe me.’ ‘We have to hope that he does. But let’s get out of here.’ She took Changbin’s hand and whispered a spell. They appeared in a cave of some sort. ‘Here we are. It doesn’t look that nice, but I’m sure we’ll be alright.’ ‘Let’s just hope we won’t need to stay here too long’, Changbin hoped that Felix would find a way to save him soon.

It was getting dark. ‘It’s gonna be cold, so I’ll make a fire’, Alice didn’t need to collect sticks or something. She just clapped once, and a nice campfire appeared. ‘Man... Your power seems way cooler than mine’, Changbin exclaimed and sighed. ‘That’s not true. You can communicate with the other side. That’s crucial in getting us out of here!’ ‘I guess you’re right.’ Changbin laid down. The stone was cold and hard. ‘Can you make like a blanket or a mattress or something?’ ‘Say the magic word.’ ‘Please?’ ‘See? Being polite isn’t that hard. Here you go.’ She pulled a blanket out of thin air and handed it to Changbin. _‘Is she my mom or something? Wow…’_ Changbin was thankful anyways.

‘New day, new chance!’ Alice said. Changbin yawned. ‘We’ll have to try and find someone who could help us in this world. We shouldn’t just rely on Felix. Don’t get me wrong- I do trust in him and his abilities, but we should put in effort too’, Alice explained. ‘Yeah…’ Changbin was tired out of his mind and probably didn’t even listen. Alice didn’t want to listen to his opinion anyways, so she just dragged him along. They left the cave. It wasn’t situated in the mountains, but in a bigger hill in a forest. ‘Do you even have any idea who we could ask for help?’ ‘Changbin, think for a moment. Whose world is this? Who in this world could be powerful enough to help us out?’ He hesitated for a moment and then answered, ’Shrek?’ ‘Exactly. He is the main character in this world. If he won’t be able to help us, then no one in this world will be.’ Changbin wasn’t that sure about it. It did make sense to him though, kind of at least. ‘Why don’t you just teleport us right into the swamp?’ ‘Well… it's too far to be honest. I can’t teleport us that far.’ ‘So, we have to walk?’ ‘Not all the way of course. We just need to get a little closer so that teleportation will work.’

Changbin’s legs were tired. ‘Are we there yet?’ ‘If you say that one more time, I will turn you into a pile of ash. Without hesitation.’ ‘Sorry, no need to go that extreme.’ _‘I was actually worried that she hadn’t threatened me yet’,_ Changbin thought and let out a short laugh. ‘What’s there to laugh about?’ Alice was pissed. ‘Nothing, Nothing.’ They walked through the forest for a while. ‘Be honest with me Alice… Do you even know which way we need to go?’ ‘Of course I do.’ ‘Really?’ ‘No.’ ‘Can’t you like let a map or a compass appear or something? How close to the swamp do we need to be to teleport there?’ ‘I don’t know. I can try and see if we’re close enough though.’ Alice held Changbin’s arm and whispered a spell. ‘Nope. We’re too far away.’ ‘Are you sure that we’ve been walking in the right direction?’ ‘I don’t know. Give me a second’, Alice said and sat down. She looked like she was meditating. Changbin decided to just lay down in the meantime. Bad idea. Really bad idea. He fell asleep and ended up in someone’s dreams again. It wasn’t Felix this time since Felix wasn’t sleeping. It was Lee Know who had taken a nap.

_Lee Know’s dream:_

‘Uh… Hi Lee Know?’ ‘Changbin. What are you doing here? I wanted to take a nap and dream about my cats.’ ‘Sorry about that. I don’t know why I am here myself.’ ‘What a weird dream. ₁₆ Please stop haunting my dreams Changbin. I enjoyed that you weren’t here for a few days. Only problem: the dishes started to pile up.’ ‘Is no one else washing them?’ ‘No. So how do I get you out of my dream? I wanna rest.’ ‘One of us has to wake up.’ ‘Seriously? You can wake up. I don’t know what you’re doing or where you are, but **I deserve** this nap.’ ‘Chill. I am currently... _away_. And I think I’ll be gone for a bit longer.’ ‘What are you even doing? Wait, wait; Should I even ask? Don’t want to know about you getting all lovey dovey with someone. Gross!’ ‘It’s not that. I promise.’

‘We can go now’, Alice said after Changbin had just woken up. ‘Have you figured out where we need to go?’ ‘Yeah, kind of at least’, Alice said and smiled awkwardly. Turns out they had been walking into the wrong direction. Who would have thought…

Changbin’s little nap didn’t help with his drowsiness. His legs felt numb and were about to give in. ‘Uh… Alice, can you like, carry me or something?’ ‘I didn’t think you were that weak. You’re a wuss, you know that?’ Alice sighed. She decided to give him a piggyback right anyway. Alice was a lot stronger than she looked, so she could carry Changbin without any issues. Well, almost without issues. ‘Your pink fur is horrendous. It feels weird and my hands can’t grip into it. They slip away. ₁₇’ ‘It’s not that bad’, Changbin was very sleepy and didn’t even have energy to be offended. Alice had a solution for the problem, ‘I’ll just use magic. Okay?’ ‘Sure.’ I’m not sure if this would even count as consent, since Changbin was almost sleeping and he might as well be sleep talking. Either way, Alice took that mumbled away answer as a clear ‘yes’ and placed Changbin on the ground. She then whispered a complicated sounding spell and Changbin turned very small (even smaller than normally lol). He was maybe as small as a squirrel. Alice had to pay attention to not accidentally step on the small Dwaekki. She picked him up. He was sleeping. She held him gently and continued on their way.

₁₆ _I am aware that this applies that Lee Know is lucid dreaming lol. But I like that thought_ _😊_

₁₇ _You know those weird synthetic furs? Those that feel very synthetic and are weirdly smooth? That’s what I imagine Dwaekki’s fur feels like lol_

**In the real world:**

Felix knew he had to do it. He couldn’t do anymore research on his own. He didn’t know much about this stuff.

He was standing in front of a weird looking building. It was tall, but thin and the windows were covered. Felix gulped and walked towards the door. There was no doorbell, so he knocked three times. _‘I might get murdered or something. Or maybe this place is haunted, how did I even get here?’_ He had looked for a psychic on the internet and this was an address he found. Apparently, this psychic’s speciality were different dimensions and otherworldly experiences. No one had opened the door. So he knocked again. ‘Yes, Yes… I’m already on my way’, a voice from the other side of the door said. The door opened and a man looked at Felix. ‘My, my. What do you want? We were in the middle of an astral projection₁₈!’ ‘I-I’m sorry, I just didn’t see a phone number or an e-mail address to get an appointment or something…’ ‘I see my child… You shall enter.’ _‘Child? Do I look that young?’_ Felix went into the scary looking building. It wasn’t that scary on the inside. There were paintings on the wall and bundles of herbs hanging from the ceiling. It smelled like incense. He followed the psychic and they walked into a room. A woman was laying in the middle of the room. She had her eyes closed. _‘Astral projection…’_ Felix thought. ‘As you can see, we were busy. So, tell me, why are you here? How can I help you?’ ‘It’s kinda complicated. My friend seems to be stuck in another world or dimension or something. He has been communicating with me via my dreams.’ The psychic was surprised. He had never heard of someone being trapped in a different dimension.

₁₈ _I really want to say this: I don’t intend to make fun of people who believe in things like this, not at all! I respect that as much as respect other religions and believes! I might use some things in a humorous way and if I offend you, then please tell me. I do intend to make fun of psychics that give false promises and false hopes just to milk money out of desperate people_ _😊_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that there are a lot of PoV switches (kind of, I guess. I don't know what else to call it). And I hope that that's not to difficult to understand since I intended for this to be more of a light read. Like, you're finished with your work for the day and just want to read something light-hearted and fun.  
> Also: Please correct me if you spot a mistake. English is not my first language and I do make mistakes. So please: Leave constructive criticism if there's anything you notice!  
> (I'm aware that I don't have any names for my chapters, but it do be like that sometimes)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A psychic tries to help Felix. Alice and Changbin try to talk to Shrek in the meantime.

# Chapter Three

* * *

‘Are you being serious with me?’ ‘Yes. I don’t know how he got there, but he has been asking for my help to get him out of there.’ ‘Hmmm… How do I phrase this? Are you sure he’s not... dead?’ ‘No. I don’t think he’s dead’, Felix sounded sad. _‘Or at least I don’t want to think that.’_ ‘Sorry, sorry. I didn’t want to make you sad. So, I’m assuming he’s missing?’ ‘Yeah. He has been missing for four days now. He doesn’t answer the phone and isn’t coming home. We’ve filed a missing person report, but we haven’t heard anything yet.’ ‘I don’t think you’re lying about him communicating with you via your dreams.’ The woman was still lying on the floor, so the psychic turned to her and said, ‘You can go home for now. I’m sorry, but this matter seems to be more important. We’ll continue another time.’ The woman sighed, got up and left. ‘Now; I’ll unfortunately have to do research into this matter. That means you’ll have to give me a few days.’ The psychic took a business card out of his pocket and explained, ‘Here’s my name and my phone number. Please call me if you learn anything new. It’d be nice if you called me after your friend communicated with me too. We’ll need all the information we can get.’ Felix took the business card. It was in a shade of lavender and looked quite fancy. _‘Jeonghan Yoon ₁₉’_ , Felix read the name on the business card quietly. He looked up into Jeonghan’s face. _‘He’s very beautiful. I didn’t notice that before.’_ Felix blushed and stopped staring at Jeonghan, finally.

He arrived at home. ‘You’re back!’, Chan greeted him with a cup of coffee in his hand. ‘Where were you anyway?’ ‘I just went for a walk’, Felix didn’t tell him the truth since he didn’t know if he’d believe him. Chan raised his eyebrows. He decided to not ask more, ‘Alright. There’s food in the fridge if you’re hungry.’ Chan took a sip of his coffee and thought, _‘Ah… to be young and in love.’_ He wasn’t even that old, but all the other members (especially I.N) would always make jokes about him being old, so Chan started to actually feel old. He got it all wrong anyways. Felix wasn’t meeting up with someone he loved. ₂₀

_‘I’m tired_ ’, Felix thought just as Lee Know burst into the room. ‘Hear me out guys. Changbin appeared in my dream. He pissed me off!’ _‘Wait. Wait. Wait. Something’s wrong here. Changbin appeared in Lee Know’s dream? Was it because I was away and Lee Know was sleeping?’_ Chan looked at Felix and thought, _‘Didn’t he experience something like that too? What is going on here?’_ ‘Hey Felix…’ Felix just stared wide eyed.

₁₉ _Author’s note: Jeonghan from Seventeen is making a cameo!_ _😊_ _I unironically like Jeonghan and Seventeen (I don’t really stan them, but I do enjoy their music) and since I needed a name for the psychic, I decided to just give that role to Jeonghan._

₂₀ _Jeonghan x Felix fanfic coming soon. I’m joking obviously. There’s literally no reason to ship them. They probably never even met or just barely know each other lol_

**In Shrek’s world:**

Changbin woke up. _‘What…’_ Something seemed off. He was high up somewhere. He looked down, _‘Why is it moving? Where am I anyway?’_ ‘Are you awake?’ He heard Alice voice coming from somewhere above him. It was loud. He looked up and got surprised, ‘What the…’ ‘Hey, it’s just me. I decided that the easiest way to carry you, would be to shrink you.’ ‘Shrink me?’ It made sense now. Changbin was small and Alice was carrying him on her hands. ‘Wow… but can you turn me back to normal now? I got some rest and can walk on my own now.’ ‘If you say so’, Alice said and placed Changbin on the ground. She closed her eyes and whispered a spell. Changbin felt warm and lost consciousness for a brief moment. He looked down. _‘My own two legs again…’_ ‘Here we go’, Alice said and started walking again. Changbin followed her. ‘I don’t mean to sound annoying or something, but shouldn’t we be close enough by now?’ Changbin asked after a bit of walking. ‘First of all: You are always annoying. Secondly, we’ll walk until we reach the next clearing in the forest. I’ll try to teleport us then.’ Changbin had to admit that he relied on Alice a lot. He didn’t know what he’d do without her. _‘What’s Alice for me? A friend… or maybe a guide. I’m happy that I’ve met her’_ , Changbin thought and smiled. ‘You see that clearing there? That’s where we’ll take a break and try teleporting’, Alice pointed to some trees; maybe 20 meters away from them. Changbin’s tummy rumbled. _‘I could really go for something to eat. I’m hungry.’_ Changbin frowned. They arrived at the forest clearing. ‘Hey… I’m like, really hungry; Could you give me something to eat?’ ‘I’m hungry too. Let’s have a picnic.’ Alice smiled and let a nice picnic blanket appear together with a basket full of food. There were sandwiches, fruit, cucumbers and salad, and even some drinks like orange juice and wine. ‘Wine? I don’t drink…’ ‘I do’, Alice said and downed a glass of wine. She smiled at Changbin. ‘Please, please; help yourself. You don’t need to hold back! Eat and drink as much as you like. Remember: I can always get us more.’ ‘Thank you’, Changbin answered and took a bite out of a sandwich. It was really good!

Ten sandwiches and six glasses of orange juice later and Changbin laid flat on the floor. ‘I think I ate too much.’ Changbin burped loudly. ‘I think I drank too much’, Alice said and laughed. She was drunk out of her mind. They didn’t try to teleport like they originally intended. Both fell asleep.

**In the real world** :

Jeonghan was stressed. How could something like that happen? He had dedicated his whole life to spiritualism. He was the most skilled and knowledgeable psychic when it came to different dimensions. The most knowledgeable in all of Seoul! No; maybe in all of South Korea! This was his chance! His chance to make big business! He could make everyone believe in him. Everyone would follow him. That’s why he needed to solve this case so bad. He went through all his notes and all his books. The room was a mess: Papers and books laid on the floor and Jeonghan was right in the middle of this chaos. ‘Where was it, where was it?’ Jeonghan was frantically talking to himself while browsing in a book. ‘I found it!’

_**There were numerous reports of people being ‘sucked into’ different worlds. Unfortunately, we were not able to rescue most of them. The few that were rescued, showed clear signs of insanity.** _

The book was quite old. Jeonghan remembered, that he had picked it up at a garage sale. _‘That’s strange. So, it seems that this is no new phenomenon. But why haven’t I heard more about it? Something like that would normally cause an uproar, wouldn’t it?’_ Turns out, it was widely assumed that the people went missing and died. The people that claimed to be communicating with the missing people were often send to an asylum. _‘But this book also states that a few people were rescued… I need to know how. But I’m worried “showed clear signs of insanity” … Could it be too late already?’_ ‘I need to find more information. I can’t leave them like that’, Jeonghan said out loud. He began looking through all the books and browsing through all the lose papers again.

It was getting dark outside. Jeonghan had searched the whole day. He hadn’t even eaten anything. He was hungry and tired, but he didn’t want to give up. Not yet- so his body forced him to rest. He collapsed in the chaos of scattered papers and open books.

Felix felt weird. He felt like something happened, but he didn’t know what. _‘It’s probably nothing…’_ He had avoided the situation after he came home yesterday. He had gone to his room before anyone could have asked him about it. He was scared that his own friends might think he’s nuts. _‘This feeling… Will I communicate with Changbin again? Maybe I should go to bed…’_ He didn’t know what to do anyways, so he just went to bed.

_Felix’s dream:_

‘Felix?’ ‘Yes. It’s me.’ ‘Why am I here? I didn’t even plan to fall asleep.’ ‘So you have to sleep too?’ ‘Yeah. Have you found anything out?’ ‘I went to a psychic yesterday, but he said he needed time to do research.’ ‘Well, we didn’t want to sit around doing nothing. We were on our way to ask Shrek for help.’ ‘Wait. Slow down a second; We? Shrek? I don’t think you’ve told me everything.’ ‘It seems I’m trapped in the world of Shrek. It’s exactly like the movies here. I should have mentioned that earlier, right? And I’m not alone. I’m with someone named Alice. She apparently got stuck here too.’ ‘What? Why didn’t you tell me that before?’

Felix woke up. _‘Why is it_ _always so short? I don’t even have time to talk with him that much…’_ He just laid on his bed before he remembered, _‘Jeonghan! Shouldn’t I call him? It’s late… but I can’t risk forgetting it.’_ Felix took his phone and the business card and dialled the number.

Jeonghan’s phone rang. It was laying next to him on the floor. It woke him up. He reached for the phone and answered, ‘Hello?’ ‘It’s me, Felix. I’m the person whose friend is stuck in another dimension. Remember?’ ‘Yeah. I remember.’ Jeonghan’s eyes widened in shock. ‘How much time has passed?’ ‘Uh… What? Since I’ve talked to you? That was yesterday.’ Jeonghan was relieved. ‘So, why did you call me Felix?’ ‘I communicated with Changbin, that’s my friends name by the way.’ ‘What did Changbin tell you?’ ‘He’s apparently trapped in the world of Shrek. You know, Shrek; the movie character.’ ‘I know who Shrek is. But for real? Is he really trapped in Shrek’s world? How would that even work?’ ‘I don’t know. That’s what he said. He also said that he isn’t alone. Someone called “Alice” is with him. She apparently got stuck in that world too…’ ‘Someone else is stuck in Shrek’s world too?’ ‘Yes. Have you figured anything out?’ ‘I’m sorry, but the only thing I have learned yet, is that this doesn’t seem to be a new thing. I read a report in an old book; apparently there were people who got stuck in another dimension. Most of them couldn’t be rescued, but those who were, seemed to be insane. Additionality, there were people who said that they could communicate with the trapped people.’ ‘You don’t have to worry about not being able to figure out more than this. This is a great starting point, I think. Makes me a little worried though…’ ‘Me too. I feel that we don’t have much time to rescue Changbin and his friend, Alice.’ ‘Yeah. But please don’t overwork yourself…’ ‘H-Huh?’ Jeonghan was embarrassed, but glad at the same time. It feels nice to know that someone cares about you.

**In Shrek’s world:**

Changbin awoke. _‘Man… what happened?’_ He thought. His stomach felt weird. ‘Oh no.’ Changbin turned to the nearest bush and threw up. ‘Too many sandwiches.’ He looked around. Alice was sleeping and snoring loudly. _‘I should probably wake her up.’_ ‘Hey! Sleepy time is over. Didn’t we want to teleport or something?’ ‘Mhhh…’ Alice didn’t seem like she’d get up any time soon. So Changbin walked over to her and gave her a kick. Like, not a kick with full strength, but it did look like it hurt. ‘Bro, what the hell!’ Alice was angry. She got up and kicked Changbin’s shin (ouch).’What was that for?’ Changbin was lying on the ground and holding his hurting shin. ‘wHaT waS ThAt FoR?’ Alice was mimicking Changbin’s whining. She was visibly angry. ‘Ah shit… I feel horrible’, Alice complained and went to a nearby bush to throw up. ‘Too much alcohol…’ ‘I had to throw up too…’ ‘We wanted to try and teleport, didn’t we?’ ‘Yeah.’ Both calmed down. Why are they so dramatic…?

They succeeded and appeared in the swamp. ‘Seems like we made it.’ ‘Yeah. Thank god.’ ‘I actually met Shrek before’, Changbin began. ‘Yeah me too’, Alice said casually. ‘Wait what?’ ‘Yeah… pretty much the first thing I saw after I got here.’ ‘It was the same for me, so I guess that’s a consistency?’ ‘Yeah. Enough talk, we should go now.’ They walked through the swamp. Shrek’s house wasn’t that hard to overlook, luckily. They arrived at Shrek’s hut without any issues (what a surprise! Who could have guessed that they’ll manage to do something right and uncomplicated the first time!). ‘I’m gonna knock’, Alice said. ‘Go ahead.’ Alice went ahead and knocked on the wooden door. ‘Who is it?’ Shrek’s voice sounded annoyed. ‘It’s me, Alice.’ Shrek opened the door. ‘And you brought a friend! Dwaekki?’ Shrek was a bit surprised, ‘I definitely didn’t expect to see you again so soon.’ Changbin didn’t really know what to say, so he just kept quiet. Shrek invited them inside. ‘What brings you hear?’ Changbin looked at Alice. _‘Please… I can’t explain well. Please do it for me’,_ Changbin thought. ‘Well… Where do I start?’ Alice hesitated and Shrek looked a little confused. ‘You remember how we both suddenly appeared and were pretty lost?’ ‘Yeah. What about it?’ ‘It’s because… it’s because we're both from a different dimension of some sort.’ ‘A different dimension? For real?’ ‘Yes. Right, Changbin?’ ‘Uh… yeah.’ Changbin didn’t sound that convincing. ‘Changbin?’ ‘That’s my actual name in the other dimension. Sorry that I didn’t introduce myself like that at first…’ ‘So, did you only come to tell me that you’re from a different dimension?’ ‘No, we actually wanted to ask for help.’ ‘Help?’ ‘We’re stuck here now, and we don’t know how to get back to our dimension.’ ‘And why do you think I could help?’ ‘I mean… you’re Shrek after all.’ ‘Do you think I’m some kind of god?’ Yes. We all know that Shrek is god. ‘I don’t know… You’ve solved so many problems, haven’t you?’ ‘I guess, but I wasn’t alone. And more importantly, this is different. Something like that is way out of my range.’ ‘If you really can’t help us, do you at least know who we could ask?’ ‘Slow down. I haven’t even officially declined yet. Could you give me a day to think about it or something?’ ‘We don’t really have a place to stay, unfortunately’, Alice said. ‘And I’ll miss something important if I can’t get out of here soon.’ ‘Alright. You can stay here, and I’ll tell you my decision tomorrow morning. Is that ok?’ ‘Yeah.’ ‘Fine with me.’ It was a deal. Changbin lay awoke. _‘Will I meet Felix when I fall asleep? I miss him. Not just him though. I miss all of them, even Lino a little’,_ Changbin thought and felt kind of sad. He fell asleep eventually, but he didn’t meet Felix again.

‘Hey! Time to wake up! You’ve slept long enough, and I made my decision.’ Shrek was loud, too loud in Changbin’s opinion. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. Alice stood up, but almost fell again. ‘My blood circulation man…! Same thing every time I stand up to quickly.’ Changbin heard Alice mumble ‘freaking cunt’ under her breath. _‘She curses like a sailor sometimes…’_ ‘Like I already said: I made up my mind. I’m gonna at least try to help you; Even if it’s just by looking for someone who could help you.’ Alice and Changbin looked at each other and grinned. ‘I need you two to tell me everything you know though. I need details of how you got here and how you could get out.’ Alice started explaining: How she has no memory arriving here, how Changbin was rapping a certain verse, how they both turned into characters that they had created… This took a bit. Alice didn’t want to leave out anything, because if you want someone to help you, you should trust them. ‘It’s good that we know this. Now the question is: Where do we go from this? How are our two worlds connected? You mentioned that this world I live in, is based of movies from your world…₂₁ Have you both watched the movies?’ ‘I have.’ ‘Me too.’ ‘So that’s a similarity.’ ‘Does this happen often? Getting stuck in another world, I mean.’ ‘I can’t say that I have heard of that before.’ ‘Me neither, you’re the first people to ask me for help because of something like this.’ ‘Changbin can communicate with your world, you mentioned. Have you received any information from that side yet?’ ‘Felix said he’ll try to find things out, but I haven’t heard from him yet.’ ‘Seems like we shouldn’t wait around for him.’

₂₁ _Author’s note: First: They explained what a movie was, but I didn’t think that would be interesting to write or read (I’m assuming that they had to explain it, since I doubt that movies exist in the Shrek world lol), Secondly: This gave me slight ‘W - Two worlds apart’ vibes_. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this one's way shorter than the other ones... I kinda have writers block more often, so I don't write as much as I would like.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Jeonghan start their first attempt at saving Changbin. Changbin and Alice try to get out themselves. They set out on a journey together with Shrek.

# Chapter Four

* * *

**In the real world:**

Felix’s phone was ringing. ‘Who’s calling now?’ Felix was in the middle of a League of Legends game. The phone didn’t stop ringing and he was about to throw it out the window, but the game ended because his team lost. ‘Seriously?’ He grabbed his phone and answered the call. ‘Felix?’ Felix heard Jeonghan’s voice and smiled a little. ‘Yes. What is it?’ Felix asked. ‘I think I found a way. A way to get Changbin out of there.’ ‘Really?’ ‘Yeah. I know it’s late, but could you come around? It’s hard to explain this via a phone call.’ ‘It’s fine. I’ll be on my way.’ Felix hung up. He put on a jacket and went out.

He was standing in front of the tall building again. It was even scarier at night. He went to the door and knocked. Jeonghan opened the door almost right away this time. ‘Come in.’ Felix stepped through the door and went to the familiar room again. Jeonghan followed him and began, ‘So what I’ve figured out: I found even more reports of people being apparently stuck in other worlds. I also went through some recent missing person reports, but I didn’t find anyone called Alice. She might not be Korean, or no one reported her missing yet. Maybe Alice isn’t her real name… That’s not that important though. More importantly: Ice cream.’ ‘Ice cream?’ ‘Ice cream magic! That’s the way to get your friend out of there!’ _‘Where do I even begin? Magic? Ice cream magic? How is that supposed to work?’_ Felix was speechless. Jeonghan had lifted his arms and gestured wildly while he spoke, ‘You just need to find the right flavour of ice cream and then a portal will open!’ ‘Wait wait wait. Even if that would work… how am I supposed to find the right flavour? There are so many!’ _‘I mean… my friend got trapped in the Shrek dimension. So, ice cream magic might as well exist.’_ ‘There’s another way if you don’t wanna do ice cream magic…’ Felix was intrigued, ‘What’s the alternative?’ ‘Se-‘ ‘No fricking way am I doing that.’ Jeonghan didn’t even finish the first word and Felix already didn’t like it. ‘You asked for the alternative…’ Jeonghan blushed like a little girl. Felix raised his eyebrows, sighed, and said, ‘We’re doing the ice cream one.’ ‘O-Okay. So, we of course can’t go through all existing ice cream flavours. We need to limit it a bit. It’s probably going to be a flavour that Changbin likes. Maybe even his favourite one. Do you know what his favourite ice cream flavour is?’ ‘He likes almond₂₂. I don’t know if it’s his favourite though.’ ‘We’ll try to make almond ice cream first then. Oh, I don’t think I mentioned that before, but: We need to make the ice cream ourselves, so get an ice cream maker if you don’t have one already.’ ‘Okay… Is there something else that we need to talk about now? Because I’m getting tired.’ ‘We can talk about the details later. You can go home. Goodbye and Good night!’ Jeonghan smiled at Felix and waved. ‘Good night to you too!’ Felix smiled back and left.

‘Chan! We need an ice cream maker!’ Felix had entered the kitchen and saw Chan sitting there. ‘I know that you like ice cream, but we don’t have that much money right now’, Chan sounded a bit sad that he couldn’t fulfill Felix’s wish. ‘I have some money saved up. I just need 10.000 Won.’ ‘How much is the machine anyway?’ ’69.000 Won₂₃.’ Nice. Chan mumbled _‘Nice’_ under his breath. Felix sighed and said, ‘Nice.’ ‘Wait Felix; Do you even know what “69” means?’ ‘We were talking about ice cream. Do you have the 10.000 Won or not?’ ‘I only have them if you answer my question’, Chan was grinning. Felix rolled his eyes, walked over, took Chan’s wallet, opened it, and took a 10.000 Won bill₂₄ out. ‘Hey!’ Chan was being fake upset. Felix grinned and said, ‘Seems like you do have the money.’ ‘Stealing is wrong. But I guess you won’t answer my question. You can have it for now but pay it back if you can!’

The doorbell rang. ‘My package, finally!’ Felix had ordered an ice cream maker of the internet. It didn’t even take that long (only 3 days!) to arrive, but everyone seems to expect same day delivery nowadays… Felix teared the package open, a wide smile on his face the whole time. He didn’t just buy that machine to save Changbin. He was excited at all the possibilities that now laid in front of him. Endless opportunities! Unlimited creation! He would be a god: A god of ice cream. ‘Did the ice cream maker arrive?’ Felix was awakened from his daydreams by Han, who went to the kitchen to get some snacks. ‘Yes! It’s finally here!’ Felix answered happily. ‘Cool. I’m always ready for ice cream, so keep that in mind’, Han said, just before sticking his hand in a bag of frosted flakes and eating them like they were chips. ‘Okay, I’ll make sure to make some really obscure flavours just for you.’ ‘Hmey!’ Han complained, his mouth full of cereal. _‘I’m gonna try it out right away!’_ Felix was excited. ‘Han? Do you know if we have almonds?’ ‘I don’t think we do. Are you gonna make almond ice cream?’ ‘Yeah. Do you want to have some?’ ‘Yes. I’d like to try it, at least. Are you going to a supermarket?’ ‘I have to. Do you want anything?’ ‘I heard there’s this limited-edition cereal. Can you look if they have it?’ ‘Sure. What’s it called?’ ‘It’s a unicorn themed edition. I doubt you’ll miss it.’ ‘Alright. I’m off!’ Felix went to the nearest supermarket and got whipping cream, milk and sliced almonds. They didn’t have the unicorn special edition. ‘Hey Han. They don’t have the unicorn cereal, but they have the dinosaur-themed limited-edition. Should I get that one instead?’ Felix was standing in the cereal aisle and called Han. ‘Nah. That one got bad reviews. Get me regular choccy cereal instead, please.’ ‘Alright’, Felix hung up and sighed. _‘He’s like a child sometimes. Even more than me’,_ Felix thought and pushed his cart. _‘Cereal, whipping cream, milk and almonds? Do I have everything?’_ He went to the cash register and payed.

₂₂ _Author’s note:_ _I googled it and I saw a Twitter post saying Almond Bonbon is his favourite Baskin Robins flavour. So that’s why I chose to go with almond here. I might have to get creative in the future though._

_₂₃ 69.000 Won_ ≈ _62 USD; 51 EUR; 80 AUD; 45 GBP (Date: 12.02.2021) I like accuracy, so here you go. I can’t include all currencies, so if you have a different one and want to know it, you gotta google it. Sorry_ _☹ (_ _And the numbers will change because of [natural or unwanted] inflation)_

**In Shrek’s world:**

‘I unfortunately have no idea how to start’, Shrek said. ‘Do you know anyone who does?’ Alice asked. ‘There’s one who might, but I’d rather not bother him.’ ‘Do you mean Merlin?’ Changbin asked. ‘Who else is there? But we’d have to get to him first.’ ‘Aren’t there any witches or other magicians? Maybe wise men? Anything else please…’ Alice did not like the thought of searching for Merlin. ‘I know that Merlin doesn’t seem… helpful, but there’s no one else. All the witches are evil or no stronger than you… I don’t know any magicians who’d be strong or wise enough. Wise men? Don’t think anyone’s particular wise here.’ Shrek, Alice and Changbin were thinking hard. Changbin sighed. ‘Guess we gotta try that out then.’ He got up and turned to Shrek and Alice. ‘I’d suggest we seek help from Shrek’s friends. It might be quite a journey after all.’ ‘Since when are you so intelligent?’ Alice joked. ‘He’s got a point though. Let’s ask Donkey and puss in boots.’ Shrek got up too and they went on their way.

‘Have you even told Fiona about this?’ Changbin asked after they had almost left the swamp. ‘I told her that I might be away for some time. I expected this outcome of our “counsel”.’ Shrek chuckled a bit. ‘Where are we going anyway?’ Alice asked. ₂₅ ‘Well, Donkey should be at his and Dragon’s house. Puss in Boots doesn’t seem to have a permanent home. We’ll find him in the town, probably.’ ‘What about Gingy?’ Changbin asked. The Gingerbread man was his favourite Shrek character. No one knew that, because he had to keep his image, after all. He loves dark, so this would make him the dorm-laughingstock. ‘I don’t think we need to expose him to this. He’s very sensible’, Shrek answered. ‘You’re right.’

They walked for a few hours before taking a break. Their path was peaceful, and the journey set out to be uncomplicated. Even the next day was without issues. It was on the third day, about halfway there, when they ran into a problem. They had been walking over wide fields. ‘We should take a break. My legs feel tired’, Changbin complained. ‘I could go for something to eat, so let’s rest a bit’, Alice said. ‘Hey, who do we have here?’ The company had just sat down, when they heard an unfamiliar voice. ‘What gives you the right to walk through my fields?’ ‘Your fields?’ Shrek asked. ‘Of course mine! They belong to me! I am the lord of these lands. Don’t you know my name?’ Shrek looked at the self-proclaimed lord. ‘No, sorry. Never seen you before.’ The stranger pulled their sword. ‘Are you even a lord?’ Changbin asked. ‘I may not look like it, but “lord” sounds cooler than “lady” …’ The company hadn’t noticed it before. The person in front of them had a deep voice, but she was a woman. ‘Y-You’re cool’, Alice accidently said out loud. ‘Huh?’ Shrek, Changbin and the lord looked at her. ‘I mean… what right do you have to threaten us? We can walk freely across this land, even if it is yours.’ ‘I guess so… I haven’t introduced myself, have I? I am Lee Yu Bin, better known as Dami, the lord of the vast fields.’ _‘That’s so cool…’_ Alice thought. ‘Well… Dami, lord of the vast fields… would you be so kind to let us pass?’ Changbin asked. ‘Watch your mouth. I won’t be deceived by flattery!’ She pointed her sword at Changbin’s throat. ‘Hey! Don’t do anything stupid’, Shrek warned her. She stood up straight and lowered her sword, eyes still at Changbin. ‘So, if you tell me, why you’re out here, I might consider letting you go unharmed.’ ‘It’s difficult to explain’, Alice said. ‘We want to visit our friends, Donkey and puss in boots’, Shrek helped. ‘And why are you walking through my lands?’ ‘It’s the shortest way, my lord’, Alice said and lowered her head in awe. ‘So, you always take the easiest route, even if it disadvantages other people?’ ‘That’s not what we intended. We’re kind of in a life or death situation right now, so I’d really appreciate it if you just let us through’, Changbin said and kind of lied. If he knew what Felix and Jeonghan found out, it would not have been a lie. Alice and Changbin were actually risking their lives if they stayed to long in the other world. They did not know that though. They didn’t know that they shouldn’t waste time. ‘He’s right and if you won’t let us through, we’ll have to force our way through’, Shrek said in a threatening tone. ‘You will regret threatening me! But I can’t afford my revenge right now… I shall have it eventually. I will let you go, for now. But remember: Next time you cross my lands, you’ll dwell in eternal regret’, Dami said and took her leave. _‘That was close’,_ Changbin thought while walking. It was hard to stride through the tall grass. They were slow and the walk was exhausting. It took three days₂₆ until they reached the end of the vast fields. ‘We’re almost there guys’, Shrek said. ‘Really? You’ve been saying that for the past few days!’ Alice answered. ‘Hey Alice, can’t you just teleport us?’ Changbin asked. ‘Well first of: I don’t think I can teleport more than two people and secondly: I can only teleport to locations that I’m familiar with.’ ‘Oh…’ _‘We’re never gonna reach our destination at this rate’,_ Changbin thought. But just as he thought that, he saw the edge of a forest. ‘Looks like we’re close guys. Donkey’s place is just behind these trees’, Shrek exclaimed and pointed at the row of dark trees. ‘I really don’t want to complain, but that forest looks unsettling’, Changbin said. He wasn’t wrong. The trees looked like they’d murder you without hesitation if you walked under them. Some trees looked dead, but they didn’t rot. The few leaves that were on the trees, were in a very dark green. It almost looked like black and the forest was sucking up the sunlight. ‘I know, it doesn’t look so nice. Trust me on this; if you’re nice to the forest, the forest will be nice to you’, Shrek explained. _‘That isn’t convincing me.’_ ‘We can’t go around it, so we’ll have to go through it anyway. But even if this forest wouldn’t look like this, we shouldn’t wander at night unless we really must’, Alice said. ‘You’re right. Let’s camp here for the night’, Shrek agreed. _‘So close to the forest? Something might come out and get us while we’re asleep.’_

And that night… something did come out. Something approached Changbin and said, ‘Guys… I have to tell you something. I’m gay.’ Changbin woke up. He was scared for his life, until he realized that he knew the voice. ‘Alice?’ ‘Yeah… I wasn’t sure how to tell you.’ ‘Not like this definitely. You scared me.’ ‘Sorry.’ ‘More importantly: There’s nothing wrong with being gay. You could have told me from the start.’ ‘I just didn’t know. Like, I had some bad experiences before in the real world…’ ‘Oh, I’m sorry… But just you know: I’ll accept you the way you are.’ ‘Thanks.’

They went to bed and the rest of the night went by peaceful. ‘Alright! Let’s go’, Shrek said. ‘Why… why are you so hyped about this?’ Changbin asked. ‘We need to be optimistic’, Shrek answered. ‘I guess you’re right.’ Shrek ventured into the forest, behind him was Alice and behind Alice was Changbin, who looked unconfident. 

₂₅ _Author’s note: I must admit something: I am not super knowledgeable when it comes to complex Shrek lore. This means that there is going to be inaccuracy and a fair share of fantasy. If you’re more knowledgeable, please feel free to correct me!_ _😊_

_₂₆The time in Shrek’s world and the time in the real world progresses at a different pace! So, if three days pass in Shrek’s world, it’s possible that only a few hours have passed in the real world._

**In the real world:**

Turns out making ice cream is not as easy as Felix thought. Don’t get me wrong: Felix isn’t that bad at it, but it turned out to be a bit difficult. ‘I turned the heat way to high!’ Everyone in the dorm could probably hear Felix’s panicking. ‘When do I need to take it off the heat?’ Chan decided to check in on Felix, ‘Are you okay? Do you, like, need help or something?’ ‘I would appreciate some help, yeah.’ ‘Alright. What does the recipe say?’ ‘I’m supposed to dissolve the sugar in the cream and the milk. On “low heat”.’ ‘Well, did you do that?’ ‘I tried, but I think I didn’t quite grasp the “low heat” part.’ ‘Let’s start over, okay?’ Chan sighed. ‘I luckily only used a small amount first, since I feared I might mess it up.’ ‘Good. Now, turn the stove on “low heat”, meaning a small flame.’ ‘You do that, while I mix the ingredients’, Felix suggested. ‘Alright.’ Chan and Felix were a good team in the kitchen. They managed to actually make the ice cream mix, now they just had to cool and stir it. That was the ice cream machine’s job, so they didn’t need to do that by hand. ₂₇ The ice cream turned out nice. But Felix decided to call Jeonghan before tasting it. He didn’t know how ice cream magic was supposed to work. ‘Hey Jeonghan! We made the ice cream. So, how do we figure out if it is the right flavour?’ ‘Well… Where do you live? I’ll need to come. You need my help for that.’ ‘Okay.’ Felix told Jeonghan the dorm address. ‘I’m on my way!’ Jeonghan seemed to be really excited about the ice cream (or Felix), since he only took five minutes. It’s normally a ten-minute walk form the dorm to Jeonghan’s place and vice versa.

‘So, what do we have to do?’ Felix asked. ‘Well, we just need to eat it and think of Changbin’, Jeonghan answered. ‘That’s it?’ ‘Yeah. What did you expect? We just need to eat a bite simultaneously and think of Changbin as hard as we can.’ ‘Then let’s try it.’ Felix took the ice cream out of the fridge and got two spoons. He handed one to Jeonghan and said, ‘On the count of three. One, Two… Three!’ They both took a bite of the ice cream. ‘Did it work?’ Felix asked. ‘No, doesn’t look like it. I thought of Changbin, even though I don’t really know what he looks like. It should be enough to just think of the name’, Jeonghan said. ‘I thought of Changbin too. So, this is just not the right flavour, isn’t it?’ ‘I mean… You can show me a picture of Changbin, and we can try again, but I don’t think it’ll work with this flavour.’ Felix looked for a nice photo of Changbin on his phone and showed it to Jeonghan. ‘He’s quite handsome…. No homo of course’, Jeonghan noted. ‘It’s totally alright to complement a guy on his looks. That doesn’t make you gay, you know. I think Changbin is handsome myself.’ ‘You’re right. But back to our original plans: Let’s try this again.’ And they did try it. ‘Nope, nothing. It’s the wrong flavour’, Jeonghan explained. ‘Well, but what else could it be?’ ‘Try going through the basic flavours first: Vanilla, Chocolate, lemon and Strawberry. If none of those work, try some more elaborate ones.’ ‘But if you need to be here to try the ice cream with me, then I’d have to call you over so often.’ ‘Just tell me directly that you want me to stay with you for a few days.’ ‘No, that’s not my intention.’ ‘I decided it already. Do you have like, an additional mattress?’ ‘Don’t just decide that on your own… But yeah, we do. I’m gonna go get it right away.’

Chan was very confused when he came home and went to his room. Jeonghan was laying on the mattress on the floor. He was playing something on Felix’s Switch. ‘Who are you?’ Chan asked. He looked at Felix and then back at Jeonghan. ‘Is there something I need to know? You know, Felix; I wouldn’t be surprised if you were-‘ ‘That’s not it’, Felix interrupted Chan, ‘He’s a friend. His name is Jeonghan and he’s gonna stay here for a few days. Like a sleepover or something.’ ‘A sleepover? Well, as long as you let me sleep.’ ‘You don’t sleep, so that won’t be a problem.’ ‘That’s kinda mean. Jeonghan, you could have just used Changbin’s bed by the way.’ Jeonghan looked up from the Switch, looked at Chan and said, ‘No, I’m alright with this mattress. It’d just be nice if you could get me sheets, a pillow and a blanket. Felix didn’t know where they are.’ Chan snorted a bit and looked at Felix. ‘Just get him his stuff, I know it’s embarrassing’, Felix answered and looked away. ‘Alright, Alright. I’ll be right back.’

It got dark and Chan wasn’t in his bed (obviously). Felix was laying in his bed and Jeonghan was on his mattress. ‘Felix… I really don’t want to bring this up now, but we might not be able to get Changbin back to the way he was before. If the reports are true, then it’s already to late’, Jeonghan said sadly. ‘I don’t think so. I have hope. I don’t think the reports are accurate. The rescued people were probably just talking about what they went through, and other people thought they were insane’, Felix answered. ‘That would explain something. Still, we have no guarantee that we’ll be able to save Changbin at all. And maybe… he isn’t in another dimension. Maybe he’s dead, maybe he ran away, maybe he got kidnapped. Maybe your trying to cope with that reality by dreaming that he’s alive and well.’ ‘I…’ Felix didn’t know what to say. ‘I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to…’ ‘It’s fine, it’s fine, I just don’t know what to say. What if you’re right?’ ‘No, no I’m not right. I didn’t mean it...- Wait are you crying?’₂₈ Felix hid his face. ‘N-No’, Felix was sobbing a bit. Jeonghan got up immediately and went to Felix. He opened his arms and said, ‘Hey, I’m really sorry. That’s not true, we will be able to save him. I’m sure of it.’ Felix hugged Jeonghan and started to cry. ‘It’s alright. Let it all out’, Jeonghan said and tapped Felix back gently. Felix looked at Jeonghan, teary eyed and asked, ‘We’ll save him, right?’ ‘Yes we will’, Jeonghan said and patted Felix’s head. They fell asleep in each other’s arms. ₂₉

₂₇ _Author’s note: I never made ice cream myself, so take this with a grain of salt. I looked up a recipe and went with this. Another thing I figured out: I never paid much attention to it, but Stray Kids actually have a gas stove in their dorm. Additionally, gas stoves mostly do not have numbers, so you need to kind of guess/learn how hot it’s gonna be. That’s what Google said, at least. I did not know that!_

_₂₈I feel like I am writing a stereotypical fanfiction now. Hope you don’t mind this emo moment lol_

_₂₉Just bro stuff, you know. But like seriously, I’m keeping my promise: No romance and no smut. If you want to make this pairing happen, then feel free to write it yourself! I think it would be fun to read if someone does that as a joke._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... Ao3 is a little difficult to figure out. I also post this fanfiction on tumblr, but I decided to try out Ao3 as well lol  
> I'll manage. I'm sure I figure stuff out as I go along. For now, I'll just copy the chapters from my word document, make a few adjustments and posting it :) Also: I'm sorry if it's a little hard to read...  
> Another note: The stuff that's written in cursive are the thoughts of a character. I tried to make that clear while writing, so I'm sure you could figure that out yourself already lol


End file.
